This invention relates to a waste gas burning apparatus utilizing a novel method that makes use of the kinetic energy in a high velocity gas jet to induce the waste gas through the effect of a simple ejector. Multiple ejector stages are employed and are terminated within a ceramic lined combustion chamber. These ejector stages discharge into the chamber at a suitable angle in order to provide an impingement area that produces turbulence and also provides kinetic energy to induce the primary combustion air. Furnace draft provides additional primary air as well as secondary air by way of suitable openings.
Fuel shortages, economical operation of combustion hardware and environmental standards have caused industry to demand new combustion hardware and improved techniques. In order to fulfill these demands, the burner industry has attempted to modify existing hardware with only minor success. These attempts are in effect a stop-gap measure in an attempt to fulfill those new standards of operation while research and development is in process to produce the specific hardware needed. Heretofore, attempts involved injecting the waste gas into an established flame front with no means provided to achieve adequate mixing. This approach produced a form of reaction that, although the resulting flame pattern was useable, was not very successful.
An alternate method used the injection of the waste gas into the diffuser section of an inspirator. This provided a form of mixing but would not induce the proper amount of primary air nor provide adequate turbulence to produce the most efficient combustion.
Generally, a waste gas is at a very low pressure and therefore does not have adequate energy to induce suitable primary combustion air nor to generate the necessary turbulence to sustain a flame front. It is therefore necessary to provide a device that has the capability of providing those specific configurations and methods that will result in an improved combustion apparatus.